1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a touch screen and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen displays can be used in place of a conventional keyboard or mouse for data entry. A touch panel, once installed on a liquid crystal panel, allows a user to execute desired operations by touching displayed objects. A touch screen display apparatus can be used in combination with computer-based training and simulated applications, office automation fields, education applications, game applications, and so on.
A conventional touch screen display apparatus is basically constructed of a liquid crystal panel, a touch panel attached to the liquid crystal panel, a controller, a device driver, and application software. The liquid crystal panel includes two plates having a plurality of electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two plates. Voltages applied to the electrodes rearrange the liquid crystal molecules to control light transmittance and display images.
A touch panel affixed to an LCD apparatus comprises a pair of substrates facing each other, upper and lower conductive layers formed on the substrates, and a plurality of dot spacers interposed between the pair of substrates. If a user touches a particular position on the touch panel, the upper and lower conductive layers come into contact at the particular position so as to be electrically connected, thereby allowing position information to be identified.
The conventional touch screen display apparatus having a separate touch panel attached to the liquid crystal panel is bulky and not easy to use while in motion. Accordingly, a touch screen display apparatus that is light in weight and small in size would be desirable.